Their Entire World
by NoseyPepper
Summary: Horatio gripped Eric's shoulder and smiled as the two watched their Bullet Girl rock their entire world to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

A voice stirred Eric from his sleep as he felt familiar fingers stroke his cheek. He frowned, opening his eyes to find Calleigh's sleepy eyes staring back at him from the side of the bed.

"You okay?"

"I'm having contractions."

His frown deepened as he rubbed his eye with one hand and grasped Calleigh's fingers from his cheek, bringing them to his lips for a kiss.

"You in pain?"

"My back is cramping," Calleigh sighed and shifted her weight.

"C'mere," Eric said as he sat up and gently pulled her hips closer. His hands tickled up her arms as he guided them around his shoulders so he could bare her weight. Calleigh slipped between his thighs and sighed in relief as she felt his thumbs at the base of his spine.

"I'm sorry it's so early," Calleigh brought a hand to the back of his neck.

Eric's chuckle rumbled low in his throat.

"She's three days late and she chooses 2:30 in the morning to start the show. She does things her way. Just like her momma," he says with a smile and a kiss to her belly.

Calleigh's laughed turned into a whimper and her hand latched onto Eric's sleeve.

Eric shifted to brace her waist as she swayed back and forth.

"Breathe, Cal, c'mon." Eric noticed her breathing was shallow and shaky. Her eyebrows furrowed as she murmured something almost silently. "I know it hurts, baby." He ran his hands firmly up and down her sides.

"I love you," Calleigh whispered as she stood upright, balancing herself on Eric's shoulders.

"I love you, too. Come lay down with me." He said as he stood and guided her to the living room.

Eric sat down on the love seat and guided Calleigh by the hips, supporting her as she bent to sit between his legs. Once she was securely sitting down, he guided her shoulders back into his chest. He kissed her temple and watched as she drifted off.

It wasn't until Calleigh woke up groaning, grasping for Eric's hand, that he suggested they make their way to the birthing center.

"I'll make you coffee while you load up?"

"I don't want to drink it in front of you," Eric frowned as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Go load the car, silly." Calleigh leaned into his touch before rolling her eyes and patting his hand.

By the time Eric had all of their necessities packed, Calleigh was waiting next to the passenger side door. Eric quickly sat the coffee in the holder before wrapping an arm behind her back and holding her hand, guiding her into her seat.

"Ready, momma?"

"Nervous." She threw him look of worry.

Eric moved his right hand from the wheel to hold her left one. He didn't need many words to reassure her.

"Let's have us a baby, baby," Eric couldn't resist as he pulled into a parking spot. Calleigh snorted a short laugh and squeezed his hand.

As Eric was guiding her legs over the edge of the door, Calleigh gasped. Making sure she was in a comfortable position, he helped her feet find the concrete from her sitting position. Her fists opened and closed as she searched for his hands.

Letting her grip his fingers, he spoke softly, "Breathe, nice and even, there we go," Eric continued to breathe for her as he brought his arms under her armpits and gently lifted.

"Let's do this."

Eric chuckled as he followed the ever-independent Calleigh through the doors.

Calleigh pulled at the sides of his shirt as she groaned into his shoulder where her head rested. Eric moved to accommodate Calleigh's kneeling position with one hand cradling her head and the other rubbing softly up and down her arm.

When the contraction ended, Eric guided her to her side and brushed some damp locks from her forehead. Calleigh turned to press a kiss against his forearm.

"Go get lunch."

I can't leave you."

"You already missed breakfast," Calleigh frowned as tears welled in her eyes.

"And I'll miss dinner if I have to," Tears welled in his eyes as he watched her face contort in pain and a tear rolled down the bridge of her nose, mixing with the sweat.

"Go get food. Send Natalia in, I'll be okay, baby."

"Okay." Eric kissed her gently.

Eric walked in to see Calleigh propped up, with Natalia gently running her fingers through her hair. She pulled the sweaty locks into a high bun. Natalia glanced up and smiled at Eric as he made his way to the chair in the corner of the room. He laid the food down to hug Natalia and then to hand Calleigh a cup of ice chips he picked up along the way.

Calleigh's face crumpled and she tried to old her sob.

"What's wrong?" Eric's eyes danced back and forth between the monitors and her face.

"I didn't even ask for ice chips. What did I do to deserve you?" Eric and Natalia stifled chuckles as they made eye contact.

"Baby, shh, it's okay," Eric trailed kisses from her forehead to her chin when she turned her head in his neck.

Eric nuzzled her neck as the midwives prepared the bed, sliding one hand to her upper back to push her up. His other hand caressed the slick skin of her thigh as he pulled her leg back. Calleigh fisted Eric's shirt with her left hand and gripped the bed rail with her right.

"Okay, Calleigh, rest your chin on your chest and push," the midwife said with a smile. Eric could feel her muscles tense as she pushed through his ten-count.

"Catch your breath, sweetie. We'll push on the next contraction."

"I need to push," her face scrunched as the next contraction rolled in.

"Listen to your body, you're doing great."

Her face strained as she growled through Eric's counting and she pulled harder at his shirt. He slowly released her leg to hold her hand.

"You're doing so, so well, Querida. Breathe."

"Fucking hell," Calleigh grunted as she wiped the tears and sweat tickling her cheek.

Eric shifted to brace Calleigh from the front, one hand holding her tightly and the other cradling the side of her head. Calleigh's free hand latched onto his shoulder as she bore down through his coaching.

"Push, push, push. One more and she'll be crowning." The midwife rubbed Calleigh's knee.

Eric smiled and rest his forehead against hers.

"You hear that, baby?"

Calleigh nodded against him as she growled through the new sensations. Her breaths, as the contraction and pushing ceased, were shallow.

"Blow, Calleigh. I see lots of black hair."

"I need to push again." Her voice strained but her confidence was strong.

"Give me all you've got. She's almost here." The midwife looked at the couple with a smile.

Calleigh was already growling, pushing as hard as she could before Eric could encourage her. He smiled as he heard the sound of crinkling blankets as the midwife worked.

"Don't push, sweetie," the midwife quickly suctioned the baby's mouth and nose. She guided Calleigh to push for the shoulders. "You wanna see, daddy?"

Calleigh nodded and prodded Eric out of his position. Once she knew she was okay, he moved to watch just as his daughter's shoulders slip free, Calleigh's hand still holding his in a death grip.

"She's so beautiful, baby," Eric sniffled and squeezed her hand.

"Last push, Calleigh. Make it big," the midwife smiled at Eric as she braced the baby's shoulders. Calleigh grunted and bore down as both Eric and the midwife counted excitedly for her.

Calleigh released a sob of relief, collapsing into the mattress, as her daughter let out a shrill cry. The midwife gently laid her on Calleigh's abdomen.

"Oh, my god. Hi, baby girl." Her hands moved to cradle her tiny body. Her fingers caressed the slick, black curls on her daughter's precious head. Calleigh felt tears on her forehead as Eric leaned down to kiss it. Seeing tears falling from his eyes only made her lean up for his lips.

"I love you so much, Cal." Eric's fingers found his daughter's back before watching her grip his finger.

"Ready to cut the cord, daddy?"

"Are you kidding me?" Eric joked as the midwife showed him what to do.

"Ready to see your papi?" Calleigh looked up at him like he was the lost wonder of the world.

Calleigh smiled down at the sight of their daughter being lifted into the safety of her husband's arms. The baby's mouth gaped and her brow scrunched as Eric's finger tickled from her hair down to her cheek. Her glossy eyes blinked up at him as he took a seat in the chair the midwife slid up to the bed. Calleigh was now lying comfortably under her blanket, her sparkling eyes still not wandering from the tiny being grunting and squirming in her father's arms. He leaned down to kiss her deeply as a tiny arm broke free between them.

"I think she wants her momma," Eric whispered against her lips as the midwife and the latching specialist joined them.

"Okay, Calleigh, you ready to try feeding?"

She nodded, smiling as the specialist showed Eric how to angle the baby. He helped unbutton her nightgown and push it aside as he laid their daughter against her. The specialist showed her how to coax the baby to latch. Calleigh's chin came down to rest on her chest as she brought her hand to the suckling baby's head. She barely noticed Eric snapping pictures with their camera.

Calleigh cleared her throat and leaned into his touch as he brushed matted hair from her face.

"I still love the name we chose. You think it suits her, daddy?"

"Amelia Faith, daddy loves you so much," Eric whispered as he ran his fingers down the tiny arm lying across his wife's collarbone.

"I think she's sleepy," Calleigh laughed as Amelia released her nipple and her mouth hung wide open as she fell asleep.

"She's worked hard today."

Calleigh hummed in response as her fingers brushed against her daughter's mouth and nose.

"I don't want to put her down," Calleigh breathed.

"I know, baby. She'll be safe with me while you shower," Eric brushed his thumb across the worry lines in her forehead.

"Food would be nice, though," she closed her eyes and sighed happily as her hand caressed her cheek.

"How about you shower while I watch her, and then I'll get you anything you want to eat," Eric smiled at his wife, who, after nineteen hours of natural labor, was still glowing and smiling.

"Promise you'll eat, too?" Calleigh asked with a frown as he laid their baby down. Once she was secure, he moved to lie next to Calleigh, pulling her close. He kissed her hair, "I promise, baby. You ready to shower?"

She nodded as he helped her shift into a sitting position. She gasped as her hips and bottom took her full weight.

"Easy," Eric spoke softly as Calleigh tried to shift. "I'll ask H to watch her while we shower."

Calleigh nodded, but her eyes teared over as the exhaustion finally set in, Calleigh leaned into his chest and let him rock her until she was ready to move to the bathroom.

"I did't want to leave her," she sniffled as Eric helped her under the spray.

"I know, Querida, but you'll feel better once you're clean."

She hummed in response as Eric ran his fingers through her hair.

"I just want her in my arms."

"C'mere," he wrapped her in a soft towel and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Looks like momma's back," Amelia scrunched her face, tongue poking out, as Horatio brushed a few dark curls. Calleigh smiled at the sight as Eric guided her to the rocking chair Horatio was getting up from.

"Hi, baby girl," she sighed as her daughter was laid in her arms again. Calleigh disappeared into her own little world as her baby's eyes stared back up at her. Horatio gripped Eric's shoulder and smiled as the two watched their Bullet Girl rock their entire world to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, commented, and read this story. I've decided to create some flashbacks and extend this world. On an unrelated note, I'm Texan. I tried so hard not to let it show, and it just didn't work, i.e., y'all. I'm sorry.

"Are you okay, baby?" Eric rapped his knuckles against the bathroom door.

"Just one minute," she called breathlessly.

Eric frowned, knowing she'd been battling particularly rough bouts of morning sickness for the last week of her first trimester.

The door creaked open as Calleigh shuffled out, smiling as she saw Eric perched on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," Eric whispered as she slipped between his thighs.

"Hi," she bent down for a kiss.

"Has it been a rough morning?" Eric asked as he rubbed up and down her arms.

Calleigh hummed gently in response, adding in a whisper, "I have a surprise for you." He quirked his eyebrow and she chuckled. She moved her hands from his shoulders to slowly pull her shirt up. Eric's eyes shot to her stomach.

"You're showing?" His voice cracked as he caressed her barely-existent bump with the back of his fingers.

"It just kind of happened over night," she sighed as goose bumps traveled over her skin as his fingers moved.

She giggled as he got lost in the feeling of fatherhood. She brought a hand to the back of his neck as he bent down to rest his forehead just above the new bump.

~ _two month time jump_

"I think my lips are a little lonely," Calleigh smiled as Eric peppered kisses across her bump.

Eric hadn't been able to keep his hands away from Calleigh from the moment they found out they were pregnant. His caresses, if possible, were even gentler, and his eyes didn't go a day without taking in her body.

"I can fix that," Eric smiled as he rained kisses up to her lips. Calleigh shuddered as one hand massaged her side and one tickled her hairline.

Eric looked down at her wife, her hair fanned out against their soft sheets. The oversized shirt she wore was rolled up under her breasts as he marveled at her growing bump. Calleigh had to buy new pants that week, but no amount of frustration toward her own body would ever stop Eric from cherishing his wife's growing body.

Calleigh squirmed as his fingertips tickled over her rapidly growing bump. He rested a hand on top of it as he lay on his side next to her.

"You excited about today?"

"I won't have to call my child 'it' after today," Eric said around a wide grin.

"Aw, 'it' was kind of growin' on me," she joked as she moved Eric's hand to the fluttering under her skin.

"Still no kicking?" Eric frowned.

"Just lots of butterflies, but at the rate I'm growing, it shouldn't be too much longer," Calleigh combed her finger through his curls as he laid kisses against her belly.

"I can't wait for you to get bigger," Eric whispered as he stroked her hip.

Calleigh's belly moved against Eric's cheek as she laughed.

"Why is that?"

"You're so beautiful, and because I'll be able to feel kicks."

"Calleigh Delko?" A nurse in floral scrubs called from behind the open door. Not long after they got settled, a cheery doctor entered the room.

"Hi, mom and dad! So, today's the big day?"

Calleigh turned her head to smile up at Eric.

"Yeah," Eric couldn't help the smile that graced his face.

"Okay, we'll start with some questions. Then, we'll listen to the heartbeat, we'll map out body parts, and then we'll find out the baby's gender."

The doctor lifted Calleigh's shirt up to measure her belly, "any tenderness or out-of-the-norm pregnancy soreness?"

"No, just fatigue."

"Is that normal?" Eric asked.

"Pregnancy can be draining, so tiredness is a very common occurrence. Your measurements look really good," the doctor smiled as she jotted down notes in her file. Eric shrugged his shoulders as Calleigh playfully squeezed the hand she was holding. "I'd like to keep you on the same dietary track. Your weight gain is steady," the doctor looked up from her charts to smile at the couple.

Calleigh nodded, "do you think my age is a concern?"

"Generally, women thirty-five and above have more risks than younger women both genetically and physically; however, your physical health gives you an advantage. I'm not very concerned about the baby's overall health. We can still run tests, purely on a preventative basis, if you would like?"

"Maybe to make sure everything is okay?" Eric squeezed her hand as she nodded in agreement.

"We can do that! Are y'all ready to hear this heartbeat?"

"Absolutely," Calleigh squirmed as the gel hit her stomach. The doctor turned the screen as she moved the ultrasound wand around. Their breath hitched as the machine picked up a steady heartbeat and it filled the room.

"Wow," he tried to hide a sniffle.

"How about we see baby and listen at the same time?" The doctor asked rhetorically as she turned the screen on, and they were met with a breathtaking profile.

"Here's the face, right here at mom's ribs. This new 4D ultrasound technology is something else, isn't it?"

"Oh, my goodness, Eric," Calleigh's voice broke.

"I know, baby," He kissed her forehead.

"Here's an arm stretching above the head, and the other one in the mouth. Let's move down a little lower. Is the lower belly where you feel most of the fluttering?"

"Mmhmm," Calleigh breathed, still in awe.

"That's because the feet probably spend most of the time there. Are y'all ready to see if we can find what we're looking for?"

"Of course," Eric breathed, just as in awe.

As the doctor positioned the wand to view between the baby's legs she joked, "What do you think, daddy? I definitely don't see boy parts."

"A girl?" His voice cracked as Calleigh giggled and wiped a tear with her free hand.

"You look deep in thought," Eric whispered later that night as they lay on their sides, almost nose to nose.

"Her name needs to be strong," her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What do you have in mind?"

"My dad named me Calleigh because I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen."

"Your dad chose well," Calleigh snorted at this.

"Flatterer," Eric laughed loudly.

"We deal with so much negativity in our jobs, and people are striving for the wrong things." Eric hummed in agreement, listening carefully.

"I like where this is going," Eric brushed his nose against hers.

"What if we teach our daughter to strive for the right things?"

"And to strive for the right things in the worst situations requires faith." Calleigh's grin grew ear to ear as she listened to him.

"Amelia Faith?" She breathed and smiled as she watched Eric shuffle down the bed to talk to their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is kind of a dedication to my parents and how I grew up in front of my dad's camcorder._

 _Points go to anyone who can find the One Tree Hill reference._

 _There's also an EC reference._

A smile spread across Eric's face as chubby hands gripped his pant legs, tiny grunts filling the room as his eager baby pulled herself up.

She was on a mission to explore the camcorder in her daddy's hands. She pointed at the camera with her tiny finger, her other hand still gripping his pants. He laughed as a tiny hand filled his camera view as more grunts and squeals filled his ears. His view zoomed to focus on her deep, curious, brown eyes. Her brows furrowed and she huffed out a breath before motioning for the camcorder.

"Hi, Amelia! Daddy sees you standing, huh? Are you my big girl?"

Her eyebrows quirked up as she heard her daddy's voice say her name. She grunted in agreement.

"Is my baby girl standing?" Eric could hear the smile in her voice as Calleigh joined them in the living room, holding a sippy cup in one hand and wiping the other on her shorts. Amelia let out another excited squeal as her attention shifted to her mom.

"Here's momma," Eric said as he pointed the view finder at Calleigh. She blew him a kiss before sitting crisscross on the living room floor. Amelia whined, plopping down between her dad's legs as she reached out for Calleigh.

"Well, then com'ere, sweetheart," Calleigh chuckled at the frown taking over her daughter's face.

"Go get momma, Ami," Eric said softly, gently lifting her off his foot and into a crawling position with one, strong hand, the camera view jostling.

An excited squeal filled their ears as Amelia crawled to her mom, her tiny hands padding hard against the carpet. Slobbery fingers landing on Calleigh's leg as the baby achieved her mission, diaper crinkling as she pulled herself into her mom's lap. She gripped her mom's t-shirt to pull up. She flashed a gummy grin at her mom before burying her face in her chest.

"Oh, hi, sweet pea! You did it," Calleigh smiled as she lifted her squealing daughter up and planted kisses on her cheeks. Amelia sighed contently, laying her head against Calleigh's shoulder as her mom combed through her dark curls. A tiny hand shot out for the sippy cup just in her line of sight.

Calleigh reached for the cup, still holding a hand to Amelia's back.

"This is Ami's first sippy cup, at almost nine months old," Eric narrated as he turned the camera to himself, "we're not really sure how much of the drink goes in her mouth at this point," Calleigh giggled, humming in agreement.

"That's okay, yeah, tha's okay," she started as Amelia raised her eyebrows, raising her cup to Calleigh as if to share, "momma doesn't mind a messy baby, huh, princess?" A gentle finger came to wipe at tiny lips and a chin. Amelia babbled as she crawled haphazardly out of Calleigh's lap, refusing to let go of the cup. Calleigh cocked her head to the side, smiling as her baby's chubby fingers gripped and explored her cup.

She wasn't aware that her husband had zoomed in to her face, admiring the way her smile reached her green orbs. She glanced up, blushing at the realization that Eric was zoned out on her.

"Eric?"

He gave a lopsided grin before shrugging; he pulled the camera to the side to mouth 'I love you'.

'I love you, too'.

They were pulled out of their own world as Amelia crawled back to her lap, whining.

"Are you tired, baby? Is that what's wrong, huh?" Calleigh whispered as she tucked Amelia against her chest.

She moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, shifted her shirt and bra from her breast. Eric turned the camcorder off as Amelia latched on. Her snuffling sounds filled their ears,

Eric moved to sit on the floor in front of the rocking chair, lifting a pale foot into his lap. He smiled at her pink nail polish as he gently rubbed.

"You sure know how to get on a woman's good side, Mr. Duquesne."

Eric smirked, "I sure hope so, Mrs. Delko," he played along.

She gasped gently as he ran a finger down the sole of her foot, giggling, trying not to disturb the starving baby.

"She's goin' at it like we haven't fed her in forever," Calleigh chuckled as she brushed her finger through a small curl of dark hair.

"She worked hard today, crawlin' and standin'," Eric grinned up at his daughter with a proud smile.

"She loves playing with her daddy," Calleigh smiled lovingly as she ran her free foot up and down his arm a few times.

Eric hummed, "You think?"

"I know so."

Eric chuckled as the feeding sounds stopped and Amelia's mouth gaped open.

"I'll go lay her down," Eric whispered as he moved to lift her up.

"Don't keep me waitin'," Calleigh winked as she pulled her bra over her breast.

Eric had to stifle his laughter as not to wake up his baby.

"I'll be sure to save you a little somethin'."

Eric laid Amelia down, gently pulling tiny, purple socks on her feet to keep them warm as she slept. His fingers brushed her curls as he whispered, "I love you, princesa."

He made his way back to the living room, stopping to lean against the doorframe to watch Calleigh quietly making her way around the living room. A large pile of toys stacked in her arms quickly building. She bent down to let them fall into the toy box.

"Our daughter isn't spoiled at all," Eric spoke up with a slight roll of his eyes.

"I suppose not," she sighed, raising her hands above her head to stretch her back before making her way to her husband. Her palms came to rest on his sides as her chin rested on his chest. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling.

He gently stroked her cheeks, kissing her forehead before leading her to the couch.

He guided her on top of him as he lay flat on his back, " I'm kind of in love with you, Calleigh Mae," a hand made its way under her shirt to trace her spine.

"I'm kind of in love with you, too," her breath tickled his neck as her hand came up to stroke his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

A buzzing sound on the nightstand stirred her from her sleep. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she swept hair from her face, rolling closer to her phone. Her lip twitched in a smirk as she pressed the answer button.

"Ryan's gonna kill you if he knows you're calling me; we aren't supposed to have any contact until tomorrow," her voice slurred sleepily, but her smile couldn't be denied.

"But I miss you," Eric all but pouted, his pout getting worse at the sound of her accent.

Calleigh hummed in agreement, "Sure you aren't sick of me yet?" She snickered at the joking gasp on the other line.

"Jus' wanted to hear your voice."

"Tomorrow, baby."

"Tomorrow," Eric echoed as he listened to Calleigh drift off again.

"Here, let me help you," Natalia whispered as she took Calleigh's shaking hand into hers, holding it as she fastened the diamond barrette into her side-swept locks.

"We snuck a phone call last night," Calleigh blurted nervously.

Natalia had to stop herself from snorting out a laugh. Now wasn't the time to laugh.

"I know, sweetie."

"Am I supposed to be this nervous?"

"I was."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, it's normal."

"I feel guilty for being nervous," Calleigh admitted quietly.

"Cal, the moment you see him, all of those nerves will melt away," she brushed a soothing thumb across one cheek and a soft powder brush across the other.

Eric sighed as he fiddled with his bowtie, his fingers shaking too much to tie it properly. He groaned and shook his hands.

"Here, let me help you," Horatio gently tied the bow tie as Eric raised his chin up.

"We snuck a phone call last night," Eric blurted out.

Horatio chuckled, "Did Ryan come take your phone from you."

"No, we fell asleep on the phone."

Horatio nodded and smiled

"You'll be okay, brother. It's Calleigh."

Eric released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Have you seen her?"

"I have," Horatio beat around the bush.

Eric's eyebrows rose expectedly, "And?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Horatio gripped Eric's shoulder as he nodded in defeat.

Alexx and Kenwall poked their heads into Calleigh's room, "It's almost time," they smiled as Maxine and Natalia helped her into her maroon heels.

"It's time," Eric and Horatio looked up as Ryan poked his head into the room, smiling.

The guests gasped, murmurs of excitement could be heard, as Eric made his way to the Alter. Horatio led Natalia a few seconds later, the tiny train on her maroon dress flowing smoothly behind her.

Ryan entered a few seconds later, cupping Alexx's hand that held his arm.

Walter and Maxine entered, the pair taking a chance to grin at each other before taking their spots.

Eric's breath hitched as the church doors opened and he caught his first glimpse of Calleigh. His eyes started to water, so he sucked in a quick breath to calm his emotions. Nothing could stop his sniffles, though, as she got closer and closer. He watched as her side-swept curls bounced against her shoulder. The flower lace of her delicate sleeves hung gently against her pale skin. Those same pale shoulders he loved to rain kisses against. Sheer, white material draped in a 'V' hung down from her shoulders, across her breasts, and came to a central point at the middle of her torso, a lace bodice covering the skin of her chest. He cleared his throat as he took in the way the flowery lace flowed loosely across her hips and down into a train against the floor.

Kenwall held out her hand for Eric to take; Eric thumb caressed her fingers as she moved to join him.

Waiting for the bride's father to take his seat, the pastor cleared his throat.

"I'd like to welcome everyone here today to celebrate the love between Eric Gabriel and Calleigh Mae. Love does not control. It does not define. Love, simply, is just what two people share while navigating this life,"

Calleigh cleared her throat when Eric reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"When two people love each other as genuinely as these two hearts do, only they can explain themselves in their own words. With that, Eric would like to share a few words," Calleigh gasped as he pulled a piece of stationary from his coat pocket.

"Cal," he inhaled deeply, "The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. I wanted to know you; I wanted to hear you, everything about you. I didn't think being turned down would ever feel as good as it did coming from you," their guests laughed as Calleigh chuckled.

"You have saved me, protected me, loved me, and you have made me think when I did stupid things. You have humbled me in ways I never thought were possible. Because of you, I know what it feels like to be afraid to lose something," at that Calleigh gently shook her head and whispered, "never."

"You are my forever, Cal," his words finally got caught in his throat.

Calleigh lifted his hand to her lips.

"Calleigh, would you like to share your heart?" The pastor asked with a smile.

"Eric, I'm a strong girl. I had to grow up strong. Sometimes I'm hard to crack. But, you cracked me. I don't have to be strong with you. I can be soft. I find myself being soft in so many aspects of my life now, and you brought it out in me. When I look at you, I see everything I could have ever wished for. You make my knees week, you make my heart strong, and you make my mind sing. Marriage isn't about splitting things or love 50-50; it's about sharing absolutely every part of my love with you. I know that you will never ask me to share parts of myself if I'm not ready, but I live in the comfort of knowing that you will help me work on those parts."

"If I may?" The pastor smiled at the couple.

Eric nodded, bringing Calleigh's hand to his lips this time.

"Eric, do you take Calleigh to be your wife, to guide her through the dark and walk with her during the light?"

"I do," Eric whispered. Eric turned to take the ring from Horatio. He gently slid it onto her finger, looking into her eyes the whole time.

"Calleigh, do you take Eric to be your husband, to guide him through the dark and walk with him during the light?"

"I do," Calleigh mirrored the response. Calleigh took the ring from Natalia with a smile, sliding it onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Calleigh's arms circled around his waist as his hands cupped her cheeks, leaning down for their kiss.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Delko?"

"On cloud nine, Mr. Delko," she smiled as she leaned into him, their movements on the dance floor soft and slow. He held her hand, laying their interlocked fingers against his chest, his other hand resting on her hip.

"Have I told you how pretty you look?"

"Hmm, yes," she smiled, her chin coming to rest against his chest.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered, kissing her forehead as she hid her blushing face in his chest.

She's come to realize that his chest his her favorite place to rest her head.

They looked outside of the comfort of the bubble they had created, noticing that the party was thinning out. Guests continued to make their way over to them, hugging them before leaving. The wedding party was helping clean the venue, getting ready to see the couple off.

"Y'all don't have to clean," Calleigh frowned as her friends continued to work.

"We've got it," Natalia smiled, hugging both of them before shoo-ing them out and toward their limousine.

"Eric, baby, we can't do this in the back of a limo," Calleigh gasped and laughed as he continued to trail kisses across her jaw.

"I know, I just can't stop kissing you," Eric nudged her nose with his.

"Mm, soon," she laid her head against his chest, relishing in the feeling of his hand smoothing her hair.

It took a few attempts to slide their key card through the lock of their honeymoon suite, Calleigh's lips stealing his breath, her small hands massaging at his sides. He paused for a second to take her bottom lip between his teeth. He felt her shudder and lose her balance, her hands bracing her against him.

He finally unlocked the door as Calleigh hooked her fingers in his pants, pulling him through the doorway.

He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the material of his button down. She gently tugged his bowtie loose, "You're so handsome today."

He ducked his head, tracing the lace of her sleeve with his fingers. He cupped her hands, guiding her fingers to undo the buttons. The feeling of his fingertips caressing her hands and arms as she undid his shirt sent shivers through her body. He brushed his jacket off his shoulders, sighing as Calleigh kissed the newly exposed skin of his chest. His fingers were, once again, drawn to the lace of her bodice.

"May I?" He asked softly as his hands moved around to her back. Calleigh nodded softly, leaning up for a kiss. She got lost in the feeling of his lips as he pulled her zipper down. The dressed slid from her body, but Eric was mesmerized by the way Calleigh's fingers traced his muscles as their kiss got messier. He felt her hands unbuckling his pants, but she, too, was too mesmerized by their kiss to break away from him.

He allowed himself to break away from her lips, taking in the way her breasts moved with her heaving chest and her stomach twitched at his touch. She gently brought his hand to her lips before guiding it to the clasp on her back, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Eric whispered as his fingers traced the skin of her shoulders, down her sternum, hands finally cupping her gently.

A moan escaped Calleigh's throat as she leaned into her husband's touch. She tugged his pants off, drawing his underwear down with them. Her arms wrapped around his neck for support as he continued his caress. Eric watched as she toed off her heels before returning to her position against his chest.

Gently, he reached down, cupping her thighs as he lifted her into his arms. A hand moved under her panties to caress the skin there as his lips found a breast. He let her down just as he sat on the bed, thumbs pulling her panties down before pulling her onto his lap.

Calleigh moaned as Eric caressed her thighs, one hand moving to grip her butt, the other hand cupping her breast. She gave an experimental grind of her hips as she gripped his shoulders.

"Cal," Eric breathed.

"Please," she gasped out.

Eric let his fingers tickle down her stomach before finding slick lips, quickly finding her clit. He gripped her hip and she grinded against his fingers, her green eyes never looking away, "Fuck, Eric," he smirked at her curse, sliding two fingers into her waiting body. He watched as her thigh muscles flexed and her breasts bounced as she rode his finger, her bottom lip between her teeth. She reached down to grip his wrist, "I need you, Eric."

He nudged her nose before kissing her, moving his hand down to position himself. His eyes nearly rolled back as she sank down, his hand supporting her butt.

"You're so beautiful," his voiced strained as her hips picked up speed, his hand having to hold her tight to keep her from bucking away.

Her nails bit into his shoulders, thighs burning at the pace, her eyebrows furrowing at the attempt to hold the deep moans trying to escape, "Let me hear you, baby," he moaned out as he lifted his hips on her down stroke. Her cries rent the air as his hips met her every movement.

"Eric!" His name was half moan, half scream as his hand moved down to stroke her clit. The hand on her butt moved to scratch gently up and down her back.

"Come for me, Cal," he groaned out, biting at her neck as her movements became jerky and erratic, "That's it."

She felt her eyes roll slightly as the warmth expanded through her and she shouted, "Fuck, Eric."

Eric kissed her as she rested her forehead against his, her hips still rolling in climax.

He felt the familiar pull in his belly as the roll of her hips and the feeling of her nipping at his neck caused him to stiffen, a hand reaching down to hold her hip and his movements fell out of rhythm.

"Cal," he grunted against her lips as he came, his movements causing aftershocks for them both.

"I love you so much," Calleigh whispered as she cupped his face, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, too," he tickled his fingertips against the skin of her thigh as he pulled her down against his chest, not bothering to leave her body.

"Today was the best day of my life," Calleigh whispered as settled on top of him, his arms circling around her, his lingering, wet kiss on her forehead showing her he felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

_Based on the episode Stetler attempted to pit Calleigh and Eric against each other when he found out about them, Eric comforts her as their sunrise-lit embrace flows into their first time._

 _ECECEC_

The brush and leaves floated down from the tree, a calmness washing over the turmoil brewing behind green eyes. The sun was beginning to cast shadows against her porcelain skin. Green eyes shimmered with tears as they tracked the goings-on beyond the walls that were beginning to rise around her world.

" _Former boyfriend?"_ Her mind was stuck on one, destructive train. She felt stupid, immature really. There was no need to dwell, their misunderstanding already cleared that day outside CSI.

She had woken up at dawn, a nightmare plaguing her mind.

" _Former boyfriend is right. Who'd date someone like you, Calleigh? Your baggage has baggage._ " Calleigh woke up with a gasp, unable to settle her nerves, so she gathered her blanket and robe to settle into the window seat. She stayed there, gathering her thoughts until she heard a key in the lock.

"Cal?" She smiled at the voice.

"In here," she tried to dry her tears, but knew it was futile. Eric always knew what was going through her mind.

"Hi, baby," Eric smiled, leaning against the doorframe to take her in. The light of the sunrise drew pinks and purples across her lips and nose.

"Hey."

Eric joined her, hands holding her hip as she straddled his lap. Her hands curled into his shirt as her arms rested gently between them. Her hair fell like a curtain as she rested her cheek against his chest.

Eric let one hand find her back, rubbing up and down; the other hand smoothed the hair at the back of her head.

"Another nightmare?"

Calleigh responded with a nod against his chest.

He caressed her chin with his thumb, directing her to look at him.

"I love you, Calleigh Mae." She choked back a sob as he kissed her with as much love as his declaration stood for.

"I feel ridiculous," she sighed.

"No, baby," he whispered as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry this has been going on so long."

"There's no other place I'd rather be."

Eric let his eyes map her face, taking in the way the skin framing her eyes twitched as she watched him. He took in the way her nose flared as she realized Eric, and the way he cherished her layer by layer, was the one. His eyes shifted to her collarbone, and with an almost chivalrous look, Eric silently asked permission to lead his eyes down.

"I'm yours, only yours." She guided his hands to rest at the base of her skull, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as his eyes ventured to more intimate territory.

Calleigh opened her robe for him, his hands holding hers.

"Are you sure?"

Calleigh nodded as she revealed more to him. She bit her bottom lip as they removed the robe from her shoulders and chest.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before bringing his lips to hers for a bruising kiss.

"I love you," she muttered against his lips.

"Are you sure?" his eyes shifted to hers as his thumbs caressed her cheeks.

Calleigh nodded, leaning her forehead against his as her fingers scratched his scalp gently.

Eric rained kisses against her collarbone, letting Calleigh guide his hand to her breast. She gasped as he savored the weight of it in his palm.

"I'm more than sure," she whispered as his fingers trailed down her stomach, reveling in the way her muscles twitched.

"Please."

Eric nodded as he brushed her robe to the floor. His eyes flitted up to look at her as his fingers drew her panties down.

She smiled at his gentleness, "You can look, baby."

He left his hands on her cheeks, caressing there, as he drank in her body, gulping as her cloth covered mound came into view for the first time. His breath caught in his throat as she rose to her knees, taking in the way her thigh muscles rippled. He let out a moan as her hands nudged against his stomach as she unbuckled his belt. His hands flexed around her hips, attempting to reel himself in. The feeling of her hands against his crotch, his pants being opened by the woman he loved most, too much.

"May I?" Eric whispered as his thumbs caressed her hips, hooking her panties.

Calleigh nodded, silently looking at him for permission as well. Her fingers traced the hardened ridge beneath his boxers. She leaned in for a kiss as he slipped her panties down, his fingers trailing the soft skin being revealed to him. She accidently bit his lip as her hips jerked into his first caress of her lips. He kept one hand on her hip as he spread her folds.

"Eric," she shuddered, clutching his biceps.

He moaned as her fingernails formed crescents in his skin, her body jerking slightly at the contact. His eyes traveled up her body, transfixed by the look on her face as his fingers rubbed curious circles through her heat.

"More," she whispered, biting her lip and resting her forehead in the crook of his neck.

Eric grunted when he felt her biting the skin of his neck gently. He sped up his movements. _Circling, caressing, dipping, farther and farther_. Eric felt the muscles in her stomach twitch against his free hand as his fingers dipped to draw wetness _up, up, up_. Her eyebrows furrowed as he found it, the tiny bud hidden in a spot no other person had ever been patient enough to look for.

Her jaw slackened as her moan rumbled against his skin. Eric had to refrain from moving on top of her, a position he felt would scare her in her hazed state, when he felt her wetness drip against his palm.

She muffled her moans against his neck, but Eric gently guided her forehead to his, nodding in encouragement. He felt her breath and moans against his lips as he slipped two fingers inside. His boxers became unbearable as he strained against them, watching as Calleigh set a pace on his fingers. Her eyes finally locked with his as her pace quickened.

"Come on, baby. Let go for me," Eric whispered as her hips jerked, more wetness slipping down his wrist. Her thighs locked as she let out a strangled moan and unintelligible string of words, hips bucking furiously as warmth spread to her toes and a garbled whimper flew from her lips; her hips locked as her eyes rolled. Eric's eyes danced at her body's motions, fingers tightening against her at her noises.

"That's it," he whispered into her ear, kissing it as she lay against him, shielding herself in his warmth.

Eric trailed his fingers up and down her spine, reveling in the way her muscles there twitched and the way she fluttered she fluttered around his fingers as she came down.

"I love you," she breathed against his neck. Her hands travelled to the hem of his shirt. Their eyes met at she lifted his shirt off.

"Are you sure?"

Calleigh smiled at his question. She had lost count how many times he'd asked that tonight, but it made her smile nonetheless.

Eric groaned as fingernails gently scratched his newly bare chest. _How'd that happen so quickly_? He came out of his daze, his hands joining hers at his unbuckled belt. A fountain of blonde hair tickled his chest as she bent down to slide his pants down.

Eric's heart skipped a beat as her lips rained gentle kisses down his chest, groaning again as her kisses were joined by fingernails. His abs tightened as she gripped his penis. He cradled her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks as she guided him to her.

Calleigh gasped as she lowered herself to the hilt, turning her face to kiss the palm holding her cheek. Eric moved one hand to the back of her head, the other to hold her lower back.

A long moan escaped her, her eyebrows knitted together, as Eric tightened his hold as he thrust up. Eric smiled at her eager, frantic nod and the whimper that followed, encouraging him. His hand slipped against the sweat forming as her hips circled against him.

"Eric," Calleigh gasped as she braced herself on his shoulders.

"I'm right here, baby," he whispered, bringing one hand down to cup her breast. Calleigh arched into him as he pinched her nipple.

Calleigh never dreamed she'd be here, letting herself make these noises with a man, unfolding before him, but Eric was different. He wouldn't let her fall.

Her hips arched as his fingers slid down her belly.

"Please."

Eric smiled, nipping at her bottom lip as the word fell out of her mouth. Her hips stopped their movements as his fingers found her clit, his thrusts quickening. Here she was again, letting Eric completely in, trusting that he'd take care of her, both in sex and in life. She buried her face in his neck as he murmured encouragement to her, her fingers gripping his back. Eric's fingers slipped against her as his thrusts grew faster; his free hand gripped her hip to keep her from bucking off as her body instinctually thrust against him.

"Oh, fuck, Eric!" She felt her toes curl as one hand kept her grounded and the other slid against her. Eric relished in the way his name sounded flying out of her mouth. He grunted as he felt her wetness increase tenfold against him. His eyes rolled back, realizing she hadn't come down yet. He cherished her as she continued to release, knowing he was the only person she would allow herself to let go with this way. He directed her face to his, kissing her as his hips bucked up in release.

"I love you, Cal," he managed to breathe out against her lips, his hips coming to rest against her.

Eric braced his shaky legs on the floor, picking her up. She rested her forehead against his as he laid her down. He pulled her against his chest as he rolled onto his side. Calleigh buried her face in his chest, mumbling something he couldn't quiet catch.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his hand smoothing her hair from her face.

"I squirted," she blurted and blushed before she could catch herself, snorting. Eric smiled, chest rumbling with a laugh against her face laying there. He brought a hand to caress her cheek, resting his lips against her forehead in a kiss.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note From NoseyPepper:

I just received a review from a guest asking me to come back and update. First of all, I have the biggest smile knowing that people really enjoy my stories.

In February, I was diagnosed with OCD-Anxiety. It took four months to become medicated, and I've been easing myself into a life of calmness.

I plan on updating both of my stories, "Savior" and "Their Entire World" within the next couple of days.

I apologize for leaving my characters behind, but I am feeling better than I have in a very long time and I can see myself sitting down to write.


	7. Chapter 6

A shrill cry sounded from the monitor, jerking Calleigh from her sleep. She had the comforter half way off when Eric caressed her cheek from behind, whispering to lay back down. Her eyes were already closed as Eric gently brushed her hair back and got out of bed.

Eric turned on the gentle-lighted butterfly lamp as he entered the nursery, frowning at his daughter's tears and the angry jerking of her tiny limbs.

He laughed as her tears ceased the moment his hand braced her neck and she was lifted up.

She gurgled as Eric laid her against his chest, sprinkling kisses against her forehead.

"Are you hungry, Querida?" He brushed a hand through her curls as they walked to the kitchen.

He shifted her into one arm as he prepared the bottle, laughing at the angry wrinkles appearing on her tiny forehead.

Eric grinned as Amelia ate greedily. He sat in the rocker, letting his eyes close as thoughts of his and Calleigh's life together brought a smile to his face.

ECECEC

Calleigh was exhausted, over-due, and peeing every twenty minutes was not helping a single bit.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she adjusted yet another pillow under her legs. She ran her hands against her temples a few times before leaning up to pull her hair into an up-do. If she weren't so grumpy and irritable, Eric would tell her how adorable her pout was.

Eric allowed himself to smirk at her as he circled to her side of the bed.

"You're cute, you know that?"

Calleigh crossed her arms at her chest, her smile hidden behind a harrumph, "your daughter won't come out."

"She just likes her momma. I can't blame her," Eric smirked, finally earning a smile.

"I kind of like her daddy."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Her flirty response turned into a sigh of relief as Eric took her foot into his hand, massaging the sole. Eric stifled laughter as Calleigh's eyes practically crossed at the feeling.

ECECEC

Eric combed his free hand threw damp hair as Calleigh clamped onto his other one. She let out a strained whine and wiggled her hips, trying to force air into tense body. Eric moved a hand into the water to trickle it down her spine.

The stress of active labor had Calleigh wheezing, not able to keep up with her breaths. Eric reached behind to pull his shirt off, preparing to do more than just hold her hand. He immediately took her weight as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't breathe," Calleigh tensed, voice cracking.

The last time Eric heard those words, he was catching her in a quick descent to the floor.

"Look at me, baby," he said as he guided her face to his, sitting down fully into the tub. He waited until she made eye contact.

"You're doing so well, Cal. Breathe with me, you're so strong," he breathed for her, relaxing when she finally nodded against him.

"She's never gonna come out."

Eric wasn't sure what time it was; he'd lost track when holding her hand stopped helping the pain. He cringed as he felt her tense, knowing she'd lose her breath again.

He was determined to never let her lose it again.

ECECEC

"Mmamama," fifteen month old Amelia squirmed in her dad's arms, whimpering as she watched Calleigh walking away.

"She'll be right back, Querida," comforted by her daddy's voice, she relaxed as she brought a hand to Eric's mouth.

"Ddadadada."

"That's right, baby girl. Daddy's here."

Eric rolled the cart down the aisle to meet Calleigh half way, stopping to take in the sight. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her glasses running low on her nose. He smiled at the way it scrunched before she pushed them back up. She bit her lip as she decided which ingredients to buy for the baby puree.

Amelia let out an excited squeal and reached for the banana in her left hand.

"I guess we have a winner," Calleigh chuckled as she put the other fruit back and carted the banana.

ECECEC

Calleigh's eyes peeled open at the feeling of her hair being smoothed from her face, a grinning Eric beside her.

"You're awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour."

Eric leaned down to rest his lips against her forehead, savoring the feeling of her skin against his.

Calleigh relished in the feeling of Eric's fingers combing through her hair, a sense of calm settling in for the first time since the fire and her collapse. She lifted a hand to the cannula, removing it to rub her itchy nose. She smiled as Eric stroked her cheek under the tube.

"I was scared," Calleigh admitted quietly.

"You went down pretty fast, huh?"

"You caught me."

"I'll always catch you."

ECECEC

"You're givin' me goose bumps," Calleigh giggled at the feeling of Eric caressing her naked side with his fingertips.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

Calleigh moaned as Eric trailed his lips against her collarbone, his fingers still tickling.

Eric grinned as her body responded to the attention, "Do you like that?" It was a whisper directed straight to her earlobe, rendering her speechless.

"Eric," she managed breathlessly.

"You're so beautiful," he trailed off as he kissed a hot path down her abs.

"Fuck." Her hips jerked has he traced the bones there.

Eric's eyes nearly crossed at the curse that slipped out. He couldn't get enough of her reactions.

"Is this okay?" Her heart melted at the sight of him peering up, his question soft and genuine.

"Always."

ECECEC

Eric tiredly entered their home after closing the garage, his eyes drooping.

He smiled at the sound of Calleigh animatedly telling Amelia that daddy was home. He could hear her shrieks of excitement and the bath water, without a doubt, soaking Calleigh.

He braced his shoulder against the door jam, taking in the sight of his wife making their daughter's bath toys talk. He laughed at the sight of Amelia's soapy curls sticking straight up.

"Daddy!" Her wide, brown eyes spotted him before he could surprise Calleigh.

He felt his heart flutter as Calleigh turned to look over her shoulder, her smile tugging every fiber in his body.


End file.
